


A Case of Broken Arguments

by Snow_Crystal1313



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Brotherly spats, Family, Gen, Humor, Implied yaoi at the end, Impulsive Subaru, M/M, No 'brides' period, No Yui, Shounen-ai, Shu does care, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Crystal1313/pseuds/Snow_Crystal1313
Summary: One shot of humor and emotion between two siblings. All because of a simple item accidentally broken. A Shū and Subaru fluffy. Disclaimer in the Author's note, please read first.





	A Case of Broken Arguments

**Just some random humor, brotherly spat and love. The 'love' part, I'll leave to your imagination to what it means or implies in this story. And all this happened because of a stupid music player. No Yui or 'brides' of any kind involved, just the brothers to themselves.**

***Disclaimer: Some of the thoughts of Shū and Subaru may not be exact to their character or what the writers' were thinking. So most of the inner thoughts of how Shū feels about Subaru, past, and actions is taken from what I think his inner self would feel towards his little brother. It could change in future stories and be close to correct or far off. Again, this is all what I think goes on in his head, it may or may not be right but hopefully it's close. But of course this is fiction so anything's possible.**  
Also, I do not own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters, all rights belong to it's owner Reject.  


**Thanks to my friends that helped out with this story.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

There are such things as don't wake a sleeping person for trifling reasons or for those who are grumpy upon awakening. The same is applied to vampires, especially to the extremely lazy ones. If you wake the later up once, you'll probably expect a glare and slap on the wrist. If you wake the later up twice, expect a groan and some serious obedience in giving up your blood. If it happens a third time, nothing but more blood drinking and lectures, lewd ones at that. If you break something precious to said lazy vampire, like say a music player… that's going to give you a hell of a punishment. Something Subaru wishes he could take back if he could.

* * *

Subaru hurried home as the snow fell around him. It was nearing February and there was still snow falling here and there on random days. Of all the times for it to snow, especially since he had to walk home after detention. It was Ayato's fault too. That idiot always got the albino into trouble lately. Did Ayato get detention as well? No he did not, the red headed moron skipped out and slipped into the limo with the rest, leaving Subaru to walk home alone. Plus he was hungry, very hungry. Just drinking blood would not do, he needed food in his gut, warm food.

Since he already didn't have a heartbeat, due to his vampire blood, his body temperature stayed at a corpse's cold body temperature regularly, but even he could still feel warmth or when it was freezing. With the sudden snow fall and icy wind, another reason to hurry home and get out of the cold weather. So the vampire was cold, starving, and pissed at this point. Finally he saw the gates to the mansion he shared with his bastard siblings. Picking up the pace, the boy rushed inside. Opening the front door, throwing off his coat and scarf to the floor and racing to the kitchens.

Unbeknownst of the younger boy, Shū was sleeping beside the front doors. So when Subaru entered, a gust of freezing wind stirred his slumber. Yet was awoken when cold, snowy clothing was tossed on top of him. Shū looked sleepily into his lap at the coat and scarf covered in snow, which was now melting with the house's warmth. He picked up the items and tossed them back out into the cold before closing the door. Then settling back into his sleep.

Subaru made it to the kitchen in time to smell some warm food on the counter already. He looked over and found some raw steak just sitting on the marble, getting cold. He turned and looked around for something else instead but found nothing edible but a soda in the fridge. His stomach growled loudly at the scent of the steak a couple feet away. It would ruin if it wasn't eaten right away, nobody likes cold food after it's been cooked. Subaru weighed his options carefully as his stomach rumbled again. Sucking his teeth, the boy grabbed the soda and some silverware and ate the steak briskly with warmth still covering the food.

After he ate the food, he cleaned up the area and placed the dishes in the sink. Hoping the water and soap poured on the dish would cover up his scent, just so his brother wouldn't find out someone else ate his food. With that done, he walks away with his hands in his jacket.  _Crunch!_  An unusual sound of plastic breaking made the boy stop and move his foot. His heart dropped.. if he had one. Swallowing, Subaru starred down at the broken music player at his feet. Looking around for any signs of the blond, he just saw a cord, looked like a charging cord for the music player. He scoops up the crushed player and debated on what to do next.

All the brothers had something precious to them that if the other sibling stole or broken, there would always be hell to pay. 'Crap, what to do now? Shū's gonna kill me if he finds this.' Subaru thought of places to hide the player as he moved quickly out of the scene of the crime. 'The trash? No, Reiji just took the garbage out this evening so there wouldn't be any trash to hide it in. Should I put it in with Raito's junk? Uh no, I don't want to look in his drawers again, disgusting perv.' He kept walking until he reached a window in the hallway. Looking outside, he thought of places out in the gardens to bury the broken piece until.. 'Wait the lake. Perfect! It would even wash away my scent as well.'

The vampire teleported outside and onto the pier. The chilly wind reminded him that it was cold so he hurried to throw the item into the waters. "This will work. Now no one can find it." He raised his hand and moved forward to throw it far into the lake as possible.

"You do know Reiji hates it when we throw our trash into the lake? It makes the scenery look polluted."

Subaru froze at the voice, keeping a tight grip on the broken player in his fist. He felt a few drops of nervous sweat drip down his neck. "So what?"

"So put whatever it is in the trash like the rest of us civil people."

"Who are you to care about what we do? You're the laziest of us all you dumbass." Subaru lowered his fist and stuffed his hand with the broken player in his pocket quickly before turning around to see Shū laying on the pier.

"Whatever. Just put it in the trash brat."

Subaru huffed before stomping off of the pier, heading inside. "By the way…" Subaru paused.

"Someone stole my dinner… any idea who?"

Subaru kept his calm, "Probably one of the twins but who cares anyway."

"Are you sure it wasn't you? You got home awfully late."

Subaru started walking back to the house instead of answering. He got as far as into the doorway until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Get off of me." Moving his shoulder away from the elder vampire. "I don't know what happened to your fucking food okay? I didn't eat it or break anything."

"Break anything? I only asked if you ate my dinner. I didn't ask if you broke anything." Shū lifted his eyebrow in question.

Subaru paused before clarifying his words. "I didn't break anything in this house or the school. That damn Ayato broke the blackboard in my class and blamed it on me. Honest."

Shū's confused facial expression turned to his normal calm self. "Oh." Then he walked right on by. Subaru sighed in relief quietly before Shū turned his head again. "I hope that was all. I am missing my music player too. Did you see it after you ate from my plate?"

The boy tensed once more, "I didn't steal anything-"

The blond chuckled and interrupted. "I'll allow it just once. You were hungry and cold right? Don't worry about the player, I'll find it soon. Just go and warm up before you catch a cold." With that the older sibling left the room. Leaving Subaru behind as relief flooded him, he didn't let it slip. But the thought of Shū finding his player soon made him nervous. He left towards his room to think what to do next.

On his way, thoughts of how to hide the player now was frustrating him. How little his patience could run thin just over a simple item. He passed by a bathroom before covering up his nose at the stench coming from behind the door. He peaked inside and found a couple of redheaded twins messing with something in the bathtub. "What the hell are you two up to?"

Ayato jump slightly before scowling at Subaru, he turned back around after. Raito smiled and beckoned him closer. Pinching his nose, Subaru walked a few steps before seeing a stuffed bunny in some green and stinky goo. "Fufu, we're covering our scent on the bunny by using some of this sulfur stuff."

"And why would you do that?"

"Fufu, don't you know little Subaru?" Subaru frowned on his step brother's nickname for him. He hated being called little. "Ayato here was looking for snacks and this bunny was hiding some in it's stuffing. So after taking the snacks, we decided to hide our scent by using this foul stuff."

Ayato glared at his twin, "Stop telling him. And you." He turned to face Subaru, pointing a green goo finger at him, "Don't you dare tattle or else."

Subaru turned as he headed out. "Why would I tattle on you losers? You'll be found out eventually, by Reiji more likely." He left before Ayato could respond. Once again he headed back to his room before getting an idea. 'Wait. I could just put something on this thing so Shū wouldn't tell it was in my possession. But what?' He didn't want to go ask the twins for help and certainly didn't have anything foul or disgusting smelling on hand. Pulling out the broken player he starred at it for a moment before catching the scent of Shu. 'Cologne! I'll just spray it with Shū's cologne, lots of it. That should mask the scent.'

He teleported himself outside of Shū's room before opening the door real slowly. He couldn't sense his brother near him in the hall or in his room. So working quickly, the boy raced into the room and looked for one of the spray bottles. After a minute of rummaging through the drawers, he found the bottle of cologne his brother used. He picked up the bottle, not noticing a prick from a sharp piece of metal on the bottle. He then set the broken player on the bed, in an obvious but concealing spot before spraying the cologne on the player. He sprayed so much, it filled the room up with the strong, musky scent. Subaru coughed before tossing the cologne in the trash and heading out. 'There, that should do it. Now to that bath.'

…

Subaru stood in the shower, making sure to use as much of his body soap as possible to get rid of the cologne. While washing he stopped, "Wait. Why the hell am I so worried about getting caught? It's just a stupid music player, he can find another." He rinsed himself off, turned off the water and walked out. "Can't believe I wasted all that time thinking of ways to avoid being caught. Should've just left the damned thing on the floor in the first place." Grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist and headed out into his room that adjoined his bathroom. "Lazy ass." He muttered as he walked on out. Just reaching the door, the vampire stumbled. "The hell?" Looking around at the ground, thinking he just tripped over a bottle of soap or something. Or something, more like a person sleeping in the doorway.

Annoyed, Subaru confronts the sleeping sibling. "The hell Shū? Get out of here!"

The blond sighs quietly. "Lower your voice."

Subaru sucks his teeth. "Get out of my room."

"Why? You were in mine."

"Why would I be in your room? It's so stuffy in there and reeks."

Scoffing, the older vampire looks up at the younger, very much awake. "Well that's rude. What makes you think it reeks?"

"There's too much of your cologne smell covering the entire room dumbass." Subaru replied.

"And how would you know? The rooms in this house is soundproof and the doors help keep odors in the room rather than out into the halls." Sighing heavily, Shū gets up as he explains the fundamentals of the house to Subaru as if he didn't know already. "Yet you still say my room reeks of cologne."

"So what-" Shū suddenly appeared right in front of his little brother, stopping him mid-sentence. "So why were you in my room?"

Subaru swallowed before adverting his eyes. "There are four others you could blame for being in your room."

Sighing, "That is true. But." Subaru looks up just slightly, he flinched as Shū had his nose close to the other's neck and chest area, sniffing slightly. "You're the only one who has the musky scent on your person. The triplets and Reiji all have this nasty sulfur smell on them. There is no one else in this house except for you." He moved his head back to look Subaru in the eyes with a stern stare. "Now explain why my music player was broken, home wrecker."

Subaru snapped. He pushed Shū hard to get him away from his personal space. "Don't you dare call me that you lazy bastard! I may break walls on purpose but I don't break items personal to each of us on purpose! Why don't you go cry to the others instead, maybe they broke that damned player instead of me? Or maybe you shouldn't leave things lying around without your negligence! Or have it on your person yourself! It's not my fault it could be easily stepped on!"

Shū just watched as Subaru insulted him and told him the truth in a fury of rage. He waited until Subaru finished his rant before responding. "If that was it, why didn't you just tell me on the lake, you little brat. You always make things so hard for us."

"Us? You mean just you right? Or just our father?" He spats. "Oh wait I forgot, you're not the responsible one here so how the hell am I different from you? You've always made things so damned hard on everyone here, having to put up with you, an obnoxious deadbeat sleeping in the way everywhere!"

Shū narrowed his eyes, eventually growing angry. "If you don't know what you're talking about, don't speak. All you do is break things immaturely, even relationships anyone tries to build with you. Just like your unbalanced mother."

"At least I have a mother still, unlike you." Subaru glares at Shū with piercing crimson eyes of anger. Taking the table in his room, he hurled it at Shū. Shū dodged and stood in front of the door. Subaru took a swing and punched hard enough to crack a bone in Shū's arm as he raised it in defense. Then he used the other arm to punch him in the gut, strong enough the door broke off the hinges to push Shū out of the room. "Get out of here and stay out repugnant sloth!"

Shū regained some composer. "You little brat. Someone needs to get some anger management classes." He dodged the table once again as it headed towards his head. Looking up in time to see Subaru holding a couple vases then throwing them at him. It was clear he wanted his older brother gone and out, so not wanting to destroy more valuables, Shū retreated after the second vase crashed into the wall behind him. Subaru wasn't done, he slammed his fists into the walls before going back to his room to wreck it.

Shū retreated into the game room for now, he was too tired and frustrated to deal with an unruly sibling at the moment. 'He'll calm down soon I'm sure. I'll go back to talk with him when he does."

He walked over to the couch in the room to lie down and rest some. All of those insults slightly stung, normally he was used to insults by his own flesh and blood but coming from the spoiled kid, Shū ran his hand through his hair while sighing loudly in disappointment. "That dumb kid." He mumbled before falling asleep for a bit.

...

Around nine the next evening, the blond decided to get up and go see his little brother. Walking to the Subaru's room, he peeked inside to see that he wasn't there so he turned around and started looking elsewhere. Ignoring the fact that the room looked like a complete mess. After looking around the house for about five minutes, he leans against a window exhausted. 'I should just go back to sleep, he'll come back out sooner or later.' Shū decides to go back to his room for a nap, just as he leaves he spots the albino out in the gardens. 'Right. Forgot about that spot.' Sighing he teleports outside, just a few feet behind the other.

Subaru was tending to the white roses as he did almost every night, if Shū had the energy, he could have kicked himself for forgetting to look here. In the back of his mind, he wondered why he was coming back, even though Subaru could easily tell him to get lost again. Although most of the time he and his siblings wouldn't approach each other for a while after an argument, just cool off elsewhere. But Shū felt something pulling at his chest after the argument with Subaru. It was like, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the young vampire, he suffered more in his childhood than the rest of the siblings. He was always alone, same as the rest of them, suffering in silence.

Shū had half the mind to lecture him, especially after having furniture thrown at him. Thinking back, it was almost laughable as the albino was in nothing but a towel, throwing items at him in rage. Like a yapping puppy throwing a tantrum about misplaced toys. Still though, he didn't know how to approach him to talk. He just stood there, watching his little brother go about watering the roses dedicated to his mother. It was strange; Subaru was the only one of the six to dedicate something to his mother. Swallowing quietly, he thought back to when he said that Christa was unbalanced. It was wrong and a lie. Sure he heard the stories from the servants growing up that the woman had panic attacks and rage fits, but whenever he saw her and Subaru together, they looked very happy and peaceful. Christa would dote on her child and whatever he did in turn would make her smile. Something his mother wouldn't do around him, smile at his accomplishments or anything he did to impress her. At the time he realized he was jealous of their relationship but never pointed it out.

As the brothers grew older, Shū and Reiji lost Beatrix. Reiji seemed indifferent about her death, Shū knew he was the one who killed her but didn't say a word or try to stop him. He did miss her greatly but having lost his childhood friend as well, the blond just learned to stay quiet and suffer. Reiji took up his responsibilities as the second eldest son as Shū struggled to accept his. It wasn't until an accident at one of their father's dinner parties; he changed to who he was now.

It was a normal fancy party for any noble vampire and all the brothers were in attendance, the triplet's mother Cordelia was present flirting with half the guests as usual, Christa was in her room due to another panic attack earlier in the day so they allowed her to be absent for the night. Shū can't remember exactly what happened but he did see Subaru stomp off from the ballroom after having a discussion with their father, then the next thing everyone heard was glass shattering and a large splash into the ocean. Subaru had thrown one of the statues of their father into the ocean in rage. It was a surprising event of the night indeed, but Shū didn't let it bother him. Well not until he heard his younger brother's punishment. After getting a scolding and beating, their father prohibited the albino from seeing Christa again and moving her to another castle later that night.

From his room that night, Shū could hear the pained cries of sorrow and resentment towards the family from the dungeons, Shū felt sympathetic to him. After that one night, he decided to change. He would ignore the responsibilities of being the eldest son and secretly watch over the youngest of the bunch. Secretly spoiling him behind everyone's back, including little Subaru's. Shaking his head, he came back to the reality and decided it be best to just talk things out without trying to upset him. He walked forward and was about to clear his throat until a loud crash of glass breaking and shouts came from behind. Turning slowly to see one of the upstairs windows broken and flashes of red and purple. 'Great. More damage.'

"Guess I'm not the only home wrecker here, am I?"

"No, I guess not."

"What are you doing here, asking to get a beating again?" Asked Subaru, not really looking at Shū, his eye averted to look off into the distance. "I have a pair of garden shears on hand just so you know. Of course it wouldn't do as much damage as the silver knife, yet it can do some damage."

"I know. I'm not here to fight."

"Then what?"

Shū sighs before looking at the boy to give an answer. "Why did you try to hide it instead of just leaving it on the ground?"

"I don't know. Just did."

Licking his lips slightly, Shū attempted the same question differently. "Did you feel responsible for breaking the player?" No answer, just a tightened grip on the garden shears. Shū took it as a yes. Giving a heavy sight before apologizing for once. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, it was my fault for leaving it behind." A pair of red eyes just glances at him as he apologizes. "Since everyone was home but you and in their own spaces, I made the mistake of laying my player in the kitchen to recharge on the ground. I was there watching it while the servants were making everyone's dishes. Then I sort of left in the middle of it for the bathroom. When I came back the player was gone." He left out the part where the reason he got up was to sit by the door until Subaru came home, just to make sure he was alright, nonchalantly. He didn't want to seem too interested in making sure he was home, due to most vampires don't care for their siblings much, yet he still had some compassion in him from growing up.

He waited, letting the apology sink into his brother. Subaru just stood there, eyes to the plants as he thought in silence. He dropped the shears in the water bucket with a loud clang before walking back towards the house. Stopping just near his brother but not facing him. "I don't know why okay, I don't know why I didn't give it to you earlier. I guess I felt responsible but wanted to hide it. I'm sorry I invaded your personal space in your room too. That's all. I don't have anything else to apologize for."

"That's fine." Shū turned to look over at Subaru, facing the back of his head. "Tell you what, you buy me a new music player with your own money, I'll tell you a secret."

"What the hell kind of bargain is that?" Subaru asked, dumbfounded.

Shū gave a small smile. "Believe me, it'll be worth it. Let's say it's something to do with seeing your mother again."

Subaru turned halfway around to look at his brother, blank faced but with furrowed brows. "The hell do you mean? That's impossible as that  _man_  took her away and kept her in hiding for all these years. For all I know he probably killed her."

"That is true. But I can tell you she is indeed still alive and how to find her. Only if you pay me back."

Subaru scoffed. "You really need another damn music player that much do you?"

"Yes. It keeps the noisy ones out and the peaceful sleeping music in. I need at least some peace within this immortality of mine."

"Tch." Subaru had to agree, being immortal had it's downfalls of being rather boring most of the time. "Fine. But don't complain on what I get you."

"Long as it works, who cares."

Subaru paused before asking a question. "Can I borrow some money? Reiji uses all of mine to fix the damages of the house."

"The damages you break."

"Yeah whatever. Can I still borrow some?"

"Use your own brat." He too turned to head back in. "Don't tell that troublesome four eyes about this but I moved most of his allowance to your account. It should be enough. Now shoo. Go buy me another music player quickly." With that, he left the gardens completely, leaving Subaru to his own thoughts.

* * *

A few days later, Subaru was standing outside of his brother's room. Holding a box in his hand, he gripped it slightly in embarrassment before knocking softly on the door. No answer. He knocked harder and still no answer. 'Damn it sloth. Open up.' He rattled the door knob to find it unlocked. He swallowed before allowing himself inside. Looking around his older brother's room, he found it empty. 'Damn, guess I'll have to just leave it here. I ain't waiting this time.' As he laid the box on the desk in the room, he heard the faint sound of running water. Looking over at the adjoined bathroom, he swore he could hear the sounds of a shower running. 'Could he be…?' Subaru's eyes widened as he shook his head to get rid of both a blush and the thought of his brother in the shower.

'That louse doesn't shower, it's probably just the bath water running.' He turned to leave before thinking, if the bath water was still running, it could overflow and the whole house could be… Without thinking, he hurried over and swung the door open. Hot steam hit him on the way in.

"Well look who it is. A little pervert dropping by to see me?"

Subaru fanned some of the steam away to find Shū really is under a shower this time. His face instantly grew hot with the blush of embarrassment creeping over his face. "N-no I wasn't! I heard the water running and almost thought you were trying to force the whole house underwater or something." He stammered without reasoning as he looked at the ceramic sink instead. "I- uh never mind, forget what I just said!" He could hear his brother laughing up a storm before he held out a wet hand.

"Come here. Join me."

Subaru turned and glared at him. "No thanks!" He slammed the door back before rushing to get out of the room completely. Behind him he hears the bathroom door open as Shū peeked out. "What are you running away for? I thought you wanted to do some bonding?"

"Stupid! I only came to drop off that music thingy replacement so you can stop nagging me for it!" The boy pointed at the box on the desk without looking at his semi-naked sibling.

Shū looks to the desk. "Right. I'll give you the information to see your mother shortly. If you want it now, you might as well help wash my back." He smirks at the boy.

"Like hell!" Another slam was heard as the albino stomped off. Shū chuckled and went back for his shower.

Things calmed down after that. The siblings made up, Shū pleased with his new device and Subaru had information about when he could go off to see his mother after all these years. He planned on giving her a few of the flowers he grew. The brothers had an almost close relationship after that, learning to understand each other, something they should have done a long time ago.

…

 **Extra** :

One thing Shū has learned after the conflict with Subaru, never sleep near any doors or windows during the snowy or wet season. It interrupts his sleep. A day after the two brothers made up, Shū skipped school to enjoy his new, music player. This one could hold three times as many songs as before, he also got a new pair of ear plugs so he was content. Until, the rest of his siblings came home from school during a tsunami. He didn't hear the front door open due to his music but he could feel the ice cold rain blow in from his spot near the doors. He barely shivered, well until a soaking wet jacket hit him in the face. A pile more was dumped on him but the triplets, even Reiji who wanted nothing more than to get dry as soon as possible. Wet clothes on the ground be damned.

Shū peeled off the wet coats off his face and body before throwing them out into the storm and slamming the door. He got up, drenched, locked the doors and headed up the stairs. His content and happy mood was now sour and grumpy. As he walked up the stairs to his room, Shu heard some chuckling down below. Looking to see Subaru covering his mouth, to hide the grin he had on. "Not the best day to be sleeping near the doors."

"Hmph. Never again either."

* * *

**An Alternative Route from Shu's Shower** :

*Yaoi fluff – if you don't like it, you may skip.

"Well look who it is. A little pervert dropping by to see me?"

Subaru fanned some of the steam away to find Shū really is under a shower this time. His face instantly grew hot with the blush of embarrassment creeping over his face. "N-no I wasn't! I heard the water running and almost thought you were trying to force the whole house underwater or something." He stammered without reasoning as he looked at the ceramic sink instead. "I- uh never mind, forget what I just said!" He could hear his brother laughing up a storm before he held out a wet hand.

"Come here. Join me."

Subaru turned and glared at him. "No thanks!" He turned to slam the door when the warm, wet hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him inside the bathroom. The door closed and locked itself as Shū drags Subaru under the water in a hug. Subaru squirmed to free himself as Shū only chuckled.

"Come now, it's not polite to refuse a gesture of good will."

"It is if it's something to do with you! Let me go."

"Hm. If showers don't interest you, then why not hop in the bath with me? It's already filled."

Subaru grits his teeth. "No thank you." Growling lowly. He felt Shū's grip on him loosen slightly, he took the opportunity to run for it before he felt his brother's arms moved under Subaru's to hold him once more in a carry hug. A type of hug that would let Shū both hug him tightly and carry him. The older boy pulled Subaru down as he gave a cry out in complaint. He landed on the wet tile floor, making sure the albino was in his lap and under the running faucet.

"There, now this is a comfortable spot."

Once again growling, Subaru cursed him out for a few minutes, complaining about not wanting to get wet and for his brother to stop holding him hostage. "But I can't help it. You're so cute like this."

"I will slap you if you try anything."

Shū just chuckles before loosening his grip. "So what did you come for if it wasn't to join me?" This time Subaru didn't make any attempt to leave, instead he sat crabby in his spot before answering.

"I just came to give you the new music player thing."

"Yet you came bursting in yelling about drowning the house? Have you been drinking?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Heh. Such a cute bashful brat."

"Hmph." Was Subaru's only reply. As if he wasn't hot enough in here. Subaru heard the water stop as Shū turned it off. "It's already a sauna in here, let's just enjoy each other's company for a while." He said.

All the younger vampire could do was nod, not like he had anything else planned to do in his boredom. Then moments later, he felt heavy weight lean against him from behind. Groaning softly, he waited a few minutes before turning to complain that he wasn't a pillow but Shū already had his eyes closed. "Excuse me?!" 'Damn it louse!' And so he waited on the now cold floor for his brother to wake up and drag him to bed to warm up. The older vampire takes off the wet clothes and Shū just tosses him under the covers to cuddle and sleep. Not Subaru's finest moments.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the fun adventures of emotion these two had.**

**Please leave a review if you want.**


End file.
